Left4Dead: Zoey's Romance
by Destinysfailure
Summary: We all know about the four survivors who were left after the infection, but what if two fell in love? What would happen then? ZoeyxFrancis
1. How I Got Here

"Francis," Zoey called out softly. There was no reply, only the monotonous sound of a fan from inside the safehouse. She walked around slowly, pulling out her gun and swiveling uncomfortably.

"Francis?" she asked this time, growing more afraid. This zombie killing stuff was getting old. Suddenly something moved from the corner and locked her arms behind her. Francis grinned like an idiot. Zoey sighed.

"Gotcha," he said.

"It's not funny, Francis," she replied harshly. "I'm really getting freaked out by all this zombie stuff."

"For god's sakes, Zoey, I was only joking....." Francis frowned and released her arms, stepping away from her.

"But I didn't know that. There could have been a hunter in here," she said.

"In a safehouse?" questioned Louis, who suddenly appeared next to them. "Sorry, I had to get some more ammo. These things just waste bullets...."

"Yeah, well you never know," Zoey replied quickly. She was growing frustrated; wasn't anyone as scared as she was about this? Bill walked up next to Louis and frowned, putting a new cigar in his mouth and lighting it.

"I doubt anything could get in through those doors," he said. "We had doors like this in Vietnam, and nobody ever got through them. Why, I remember one time that me and my comerades got stuck..."

"-end of story, Bill, we gotta go," Francis said. "We gotta get to the Mercy Hospital, guys, and soon. Those helicopters aren't gonna hang around for us forever." He stood up and Zoey watched him intently; Francis had been an interesting character ever since she had gotten tied up with the whole group of survivors, constantly joking and suddenly serious. She wanted to know his story of how he got here, but she only knew her own. She bitterly recalled the story while she reloaded her pistol.

------------------------------------------

"Young lady, if you don't bring your grades up you're going to fail," said Professor Younquin to Zoey. "You're here to be serious and study law, aren't you?" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I'll try," she said, walking out of the classrooms and into the crowded hallways of college. She made it through campus and up to her dorm to find her best friend May watching some B-rate zombie movie.

"Zoey!" May called out, getting up and hugging her. "This movie is freaking me out!"

"It's not that great of a movie, trust me," Zoey said, grinning. "I've watched it at least ten times.

""Why?" May questioned, raising an eyebrow."I don't know," Zoey said seriously. "

I just feel like I have to."

"Did you hear about that possible infection, Zoe?" she asked, sitting on the bed. Zoey sat beside her.

"Yeah, I did," Zoey said. "It scares me to think of what might happen if it spreads....they say some sort of zombie something-or-other."

"Yeah. Scary, but not true, I'm sure of it!" May was always positive about everything, and it was starting to get to Zoey.

"I bet it is," Zoey said under her breath.

"Huh?" May said."Nothing." Zoey stood up and shut off the movie, turning on the news.

"....get INTO a safehouse. The infection is spreading. This isn't just some story, folks...this is the real deal!" said a newscaster on T.V. Zoey looked back at May quickly, whose eyes were wide. Zoey shut off the T.V. and went over to her bed, grabbing a pistol her dad gave her a long time ago from under her pillow. May stood up quickly.

"Zoey...?" she questioned.

"Follow me, May," Zoey said quickly. "We need to get out of here." They both ran out the doors and through the hallways of now screaming people, pushing and shoving their way out the doors. They stopped short when they got there, though....the ground were full of zombies.

"Unreal...." May said. "Zoey, what now? Zoey?" Zoey stood there and finally raised her pistol, shooting one of the rotting zombies. It fell to the ground, emitting a scream of pain. Suddenly the whole hoarde of them looked at Zoey and charged. May and Zoey ran and Zoey shot a few who got too close for comfort. They finally reached a steel door and opened it, shutting themselves in. May backed up against a box and was crying.

"May, it'll be alright," Zoey said softly.

"No, it won't," May said. "You gotta get yourself out of here, Zoey."

"You too, May. I won't leave you," Zoey said quickly. Suddenly there was a cry unlike any Zoey had ever heard; it was menacing and scary and it came from the top of the room. She saw a dark, hooded figure swoop down on May and begin its furious attack. Zoey shot it once, twice, three times, and it fell, but it had already torn up May beyond living. Zoey knelt by her side, feeling tears crawling down her cheeks."Go," May commanded, and died on the spot. Zoey sat there and cried for what seemed like days before finally getting up and leaving the saftey of the room.

--------------------------------------------

"So are we ready?" Bill called, stunning Zoey out of her recollections. She nodded and walked over to the other survivors. Francis gave her a look and Zoey gave him one back, tilting her pistol towards the door.

"Open it."

**_Review for me, please! 3 _**


	2. Francis Is A Deuscher or is he?

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them- it means a lot. Sorry if I didn't reply to all of them, but school sucks a lot sometimes….anyways, if you have any predictions or ideas, go ahead and put 'em in your review- I appreciate it. Yeah, I DO play Left4Dead online! If you want my gamertag for Xbox Live, just ask. I'd love to play online with you…that sounds naughty. Don't take it that way! Anyway…on to the chapter!**_

"Open the door," Zoey said. Louis quickly opened the door to a multitude of screams.

"Holy **shit**!" Francis screamed out as a tongue flashed into the room, luckily missing most of the survivors. He shot at it and it fell to the ground, a bloodcurdling scream emitting from its producer. Zoey turned and shot it, killing the zombie.

"That was close," Bill noted. Everyone nodded in unison and filed out the door into the apartment. The entire place was covered in rotting blood; the walls, the floors, the counters, the pictures even beginning to reek of once-human blood. Zoey sidestepped a body lying on the ground and stole a glance over at Francis. He was concentrating heavily on the ground, once in a while firing a round off for no reason. He had short, dark hair and a gotee-beard to match. He was probably in his late 20s, or at least Zoey assumed, and he never said anything about having a wife or girlfriend, so he was most likely single. He was extremely muscular, as the strained leather vest on his chest demonstrated. He was heavily tattooed and didn't seem to let anything bother him. Suddenly his dark green eyes flew over to Zoey and they narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned angrily. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, looking ahead of her. They walked down the soundless hallways, checking in the doorways with the flashlights clipped onto their guns. Zoey looked ahead to see an infected rushing at her. She quickly pointed her shotgun at it and fired, sending the zombie to wherever they went..heaven? hell? She pondered on it for a while until she saw a fat zombie approach from behind Louis. The zombie was literally tearing off in chunks; maybe its weight was holding it back too much when it ran and it wanted to go faster.

"Louis! Boomer!" she shouted, the name coming to her mind as something Bill had told her when she first found the other survivors. Bill turned to it and shot it, the vomit from inside the monster projecting among the survivors.

"Damn, here comes the horde," Francis said, reloading his gun. Zoey looked down at her arm, which was covered in the green slime. A flicker of disgust crossed her face but it was quickly gone as she heard the screams of a large horde of zombies approaching. They raced quickly through the apartment, not wanting to be trapped inside the building. They jumped down a large hole in the floor down to the next floor and were flooded by the reeking zombies. They screeched when they saw the survivors, naturally attracted to the smell of the vomit.

"Help, _HELP_!" Louis called out, the group beginning to sway his way. Zoey ran over to his position and started to fire off rounds into anything that approached her. They were charging very fast now, and beginning to cause damage to the survivors. She noted Bill was looking bad; his face was torn and bloody and it looked like he might be limping.

"Francis, help Bill!" Zoey shouted, not wanting to lose the other survivor.

"Fuck that! I gotta kill these zombies!" Francis yelled back angrily.

"You'll be the end of us, I swear to god!" Zoey yelled, shooting even more zombies. She swore she heard Francis laugh, and they soon depleted the horde with barely enough ammo left over. Zoey walked over to Bill and pulled out her emergency health pack. The white cross on the front of it was comforting to her, and she broke it open, beginning to patch Bill up.

"Thanks a lot, Zoey," he said.

"It's no problem, Bill." She narrowed her eyes at Francis, who rolled his.

"We need to get a move on, people, or we'll have hunters coming this way. They always come after a horde attack," Louis said, reloading his pistol, having used all his bullets up on his alternate gun.

"Alright, alright, I'm good," Bill said, pushing Zoey away gently. He looked mildly better, the limp now gone..she paused to wonder how the health packs were able to do that. Suddenly there was a large screech, the same eerie one that Zoey had heard when May died. Zoey was pushed to the floor and she felt pain searing into her chest. She looked up into the yellow-green eyes of a hunter, who was sneering evily. He tore and tore at her before he fell, dead. She was a little confused because she didn't hear the gunshots, but she got up.

"Jesus, Zoey, are you alright?" Francis said, worried.

"Just..fine," she breathed out. Truthfully, she was in major pain right now. Francis walked over with a health pack and bent down to her chest, beginning to patch it up. She felt a flush of heat pass her cheeks, but why? Francis was no Han Solo..but why did she feel herself blushing..and why did she like the way his hands felt on her stomach. He looked up at her while he was doing his work, his dark eyes looking into her.

"Thanks," she murmured, mesmerized by his eyes.

"You're welcome. Try not to get yourself killed, okay? We need you here," he replied nonchalantly. She smiled slightly when he said that...he wanted her here. It was like magic. Finally he stood.

"Let's go, people!" Louis shouted. They all ran out of the building through the exit and started into the street. A few zombies charged at them, but luckily Bill had a small store of ammo left in his pistol. They all ran into Mercy Hospital, hoping some small sort of hope was left.

"Into the safehouse! Into the safehouse!" Louis yelled as they stepped into the building. Zoey noted there was no familiar "weird hospital" smell-only the now familiar smell of rotting carcasses. They ran into the metal-doored room.

"There's something I gotta do first," Francis said, stepping out of the room quickly. He aimed at a nearby car and shot, the alarm sounding loudly. Zoey's eyes widened and she pulled him into the room, shutting the door.

"What the hell are you thinking? The horde's coming now!" she said. Francis simply grinned.

"They can't come through that door," he said happily. She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get us killed, Francis, I swear it," she said.

"Nah, just you."

"I thought you said you wanted me to live."

"I didn't say I wanted to you live...I said the group needed you to live. You know, as a group? Not me. You can go back to college or wherever you come from." Francis' words stung, and she frowned, crossing her arms.

"And you can go back to wherever the hell you're from," she replied hastily, not wanting to show the hurt.

"I don't come from anywhere," he said quietly. Francis was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Sure you don't. You were just conceived from air."

"That's right," he agreed, then turned to load his gun with ammunition.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get it out of you soon," she promised.


	3. This Hospital's A Bust

A/N: Hey! Zomg I can't believe half the replies I got! You guys are so awesomely nice; I love you all! Whenever I get reviews it's my joke to say "Hey! I have fanmail!" so make sure you send me lots of reviews and cookies for Francis. If he were here he'd probably shoot me, I know, I know. But still! Alright, well onto chapter three. Predictions are cool, so if you want to send me one that's totally alright! Love you all muchly.

"You know, this hospital isn't as promising looking as it said it would be," Francis complained. "I thought we were going to be rescued."

"Well, that's one thing you gotta learn kid: you're always on your own, even if you have a team," Bill said.

"Old timer, I didn't ask for your opinion, so reload your pistol." Bill rolled his eyes and Louis turned to Zoey.

"Close call out there, huh?" he asked. Zoey studied his greenish-blue eyes and nodded.

"Definitely. We need to be more careful." She narrowed her eyes at Francis, who gave her a simple shrug.

"We were already in the safe house. Do we really need to argue this?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, we do. Next time you're going to set off an alarm and we're not going to be anywhere near a safehouse," she warned him.

"I'll do what I want, and that won't happen," he replied confidently, slinging his heavy gun over his shoulder.

"We should all be more careful," Bill added, rubbing his lit cigar butt on a wall. Zoey looked over at the walls and studied the written words carefully. One read: _"The transformation takes 3 days...two days...24 hours...I SAW IT HAPPEN IN ONE MINUTE." _She shuddered at the thought of seeing a survivor being injected with the infection and felt a tap at her shoulder.

"Sad, isn't it," Bill said. She nodded slowly. "People are going insane over a medicine that shoulda never been given out in the first place."

"Maybe they didn't know all of this would happen, though," Louis added quietly from t he corner.

"Or maybe they did and they just wanted to kill us off," Francis said bitterly. Zoey turned to him and narrowed her eyes, which made a grin break out on Francis' face. She gave him a confused look.

"You're cute when you're angry," he explained. A heated blush blossomed on her face and she felt a nudge at her side.

"We're going," Louis said. She nodded and they walked up to the iron door, barred over with an iron rod. The entire hallway beyond it was dark and very quiet; Zoey peered out the window, which was also barred, and looked into the abandoned hallway. Suddenly there was a torn-up face in front of her and a claw reached out to grab her. She screamed and closed her eyes tightly, expecting to be pulled forward and bashed into the door when she was suddenly pulled in the opposite direction. She fell against a muscular chest and the scary figure disappeared with the resounding shot of a gun.

"You alright?" Francis said. She looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly. His arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach and they felt more like restraints than anything else. They stood there like that for a long time before Bill finally cleared his throat and he let her go.

"O-open the door," Zoey stammered out. Louis leaned forward and grabbed the bar, tossing it away from the door. It landed with a clang to the linoleum and he opened the door, everyone filing out slowly and stepping over the dead body left from the small attack. It wasn't the only body in the hallway, though; the hallways were literally filled with dead, rotting carcasses wearing hospital gowns stained with the red blood that was now as familiar as seeing water to the survivors. They side-stepped many of them, walking up to the main counter.

"It's abandoned. There's been no one here since last month," Bill confirmed, stepping behind the desk and reading papers scattered about. "The last survivors were hauled out then."

"We're too late?" Zoey asked, worried.

"Nah. There's gotta be a way to get some help," Francis said. "A radio or something. The first place I'd think to look was here, though."

"The roof," Bill said. Everyone looked at the old man, confused. "In war time they'd put something to signal everyone with up on the roof. They have to have an old radio up there. Maybe there's a rouge helicopter still flying around. We saw one on our way here, so that's a confirmation. Let's head up to the roof."

"You honestly think we can make it though all these goddamned zombies, old man?" Francis challenged.

"We'll be fine. We just have to keep our heads about us," Bill said.

"I agree with Bill," Louis said. "We need to head up to the roof. There's no other way around it." Francis, Louis, and Bill started towards the adjoining highway when suddenly something wrapped itself around Zoey and started to drag her down the hallway. She screamed in protest loudly and the group of survivors turned and saw the "Smoker" dragging her down. She went a good distance down the hallway before they started to shoot and finally the...whatever it way...finally let go of her. She pulled herself up and saw it was a tounge.

"Zoey! Why are you the one always getting in trouble?" Francis said angrily.

"Don't pin this on me! It's not my fault that things seem naturally attracted to me!" Zoey replied. She swore that then she saw a blush cross his face, but he turned away.

"Let's go," he said. They stood and started to walk towards the hallway where Bill and Francis were being attacked by a multitude of other zombies.

"Fuck! Help!" Bill shouted loudly as another zombie took a swipe at him. His feet were knocked out from under him and Zoey shot it quickly, killing it. She helped him up and Bill nodded quickly in gratitude before getting up and shooting more of the horde. After many shots, groans of pain, and blood splatters on the wall, the horde retreated.

"Ah," Francis said in pain. It was clear that he had been severely wounded as he hobbled over to the rest of the group.

"Lemme help," Louis said, pulling out his first aid kit. Francis couldn't move but he didn't resist the help as Louis started to patch him up. Finally Louis finished and Zoey watched Francis stand confidently.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Louis merely nodded and they continued down the long hallway before reaching the elevator.

"Call the elevator," Bill said as Zoey walked up it. She hesitated, clearly afraid of the hoard being attracted. "It's alright; we can handle it." She heard the clicking of reloading ammo and turned to see Louis and Francis nodding.

"We're ready," they said in unison. She reached out and pushed the "Call" button. Suddenly shrieks and screams echoed through the hallways.

"Let's do this," Zoey said quietly, pointing her pistol down the hallway at the incoming noise.

_**Review and give Francis and Zoey some love...if they don't eventually give it to themselves!**_


	4. Elevator Talk

A/N: Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while, guys! I'm going to get back into the swing of it. I'm really proud of this story, no matter what the flamers say! Bwaahaha! Yes, there IS time to have a romance. We'll see more love bloom as we go on between my two favorite survivors…and perhaps a bizarre romance between another survivor and…something else? Read on and see! By the way, keep in mind the opening scene from the game Left 4 Dead, where the survivors are first seen. They reference it a lot in this chapter.

"Holy sh-" Francis started, but was cut off by the shriek and cries of the oncoming hoard. Men, women, and children ran down the hallway with their yellow eyes and green skin. Zoey looked down the barrel of her gun and began to fire off rounds into whatever was closest. She felt the comforting wall behind her and was reassured nothing could break it down.

That's when she fell backwards.

"Oh my GOD!" she yelled out, hitting the hard cement floor. As if the concussion she had received wasn't enough, now there were zombies looming above her, kicking and punching her. With each blow she let out a small cry of help, and each cry got quieter and quieter.

"ZOEY!" yelled out Francis, running at her. She watched as he shot off the zombies above her and then took her into his arms. She began to shoot at approaching zombies even in his arms. Blood painted the walls of the hallways and even in the smashed-in wall where Zoey had fallen.

"Thanks, Francis," she said breathlessly. Not only was she in severe pain, she felt the bulge of his muscles under her. They were hard and frighteningly strong as steel. "I gotta…get…a health…pack…"

"Hold on!" he yelled, finally seeing the elevator door open. He was the first to jump in with Louis and Bill close behind. They shut the door as quickly as they could and let out a huge sigh of relief. Francis looked down at Zoey and, realizing how close they actually were, put her gently on the ground, embarrassed.

"Here, I got an extra," Bill said, walking up to her and beginning to patch her up. "You gotta be more careful; that was the last one." Zoey nodded sadly.

"I'm…really sorry."

"Hell, that isn't your fault. We didn't know they could break through drywall," Francis said. Zoey coughed and sighed, enjoying the feeling of being healed. Plus she was still staring at Francis. He was loading his gun and she was mesmerized by the quick movements as he put each bullet into it. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" he asked. Zoey blushed and shook her head.

"Not you, if that's what you mean," she quickly retorted. She hated being in the spotlight, and now all the survivors were looking at her.

"Now c'mon guys, no fighting," Louis said. "We have to be careful; this top level is gonna be hell and back."

"What do you know, son?" Bill questioned. "It could be quiet as hell up there!"

"You know, hell probably isn't that quiet…," Francis added with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm just saying, we have to watch where we're stepping. Zoey almost got killed back there. No backs to the walls, if anything, backs to each other," Louis said.

"Right," Zoey nodded. She looked around the walls of the elevator, which were surprisingly white and cleanly. Then again, what zombie would have a need for an elevator, really? But still, there was no writing. Her eyes wandered upward towards the open hole in the top, and the steel wire that was guiding them towards the top level. It was scarily rusted, and creaked with each level they raised.

"Geez, how long does it take to get up there?" Francis asked.

"Long enough. Just look at that wire," Zoey answered. He looked up and saw it too.

"Great. We're going to die not by zombies, but by a fucking elevator."

"Well, it's better than being beat to death by a witch," Louis added, recalling his first encounter with the scary monstrous lady.

"Right."

"Now, at this top level there's a radio," Bill said, lighting up another cigar. "I know that because this hospital was built in the 40s and I had to install it back in my technician days."

"Wow, that was a long time ago, huh pops?" Francis asked.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Bill quickly said, shutting up Francis. "Anyways, we may be able to make radio contact with that helicopter that flew by on that building we started from."

"Hopefully," Zoey muttered.

"Back in the day we had a strategy called 'Zombie Nazi'. This is really gonna work, guys. Once we get up…," Bill started to explain, but Zoey tuned herself out quickly. There was enough strategy talk to start their own video game. She sat down in a corner of the elevator, feeling the whirr of the elevator heading upwards. It really was taking it's time; what was the matter with this thing? She looked up again to see the wires covered in vomit. Naturally, zombie vomit.

"That's nasty," she noted. The guys looked upward to see it…and that's when they heard the screeches. The elevator halted to a quick stop, letting out a small 'ding'.

"Don't let those doors open yet," Francis said. Louis reached forward and held down the 'close' button. Zoey's eyes wandered over to Francis, who was looking at her in a strange way. He nodded and even smiled a little. She counted this as a blessing and readied herself, standing directly in front of the metallic hunk of a doorway.

"Here we go….again," Zoey muttered, pointing her pistol to the eminent doom that awaited them.


	5. Author's Note NOT A CHAPTER

_Dear my wonderful, awesome readers:_

_I am currently working on the final chapter of Left4Dead: Zoey's Romance. I don't wanna keep you waiting forever, so expect to see it soon, okay? College is a pain in the butt to finish all these, but I'll keep it up for all the awesome reviewers and readers I've gotten from doing a little zombie romance._

_P.S.- you hate it, don't spray it._

_Okay?_

_Cause if you're here to not like my story, then get outt! And leave the other kinder reviewers alone!_

_(I always wanted to write a chapter where I promised the next one would be out soon. So, this AND Paupous and high School AND And by the moon's glow AND My Rival stole my heart will ALLLLLL be having new chapters VERY, VERY soon.)_

_See ya guys. (:_


End file.
